Archangel
by fanbasher865
Summary: Harry is dropped on the Dursleys door step after he defeats Voldomort as a baby. only problem is, Vernon kills him... WHAT! Wrong BWL, Alive Lily and James, Lily Bashing and minor James bashing, minor Dumbles Bashing, Powerful Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Ok people. My second fan-fic and I want to see where it will go. It will be a harry potter fan-fic where many twists and turns will happen. So... you will just have to wait and see.

May I present to you the first chapter of Archangel.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"_Thinking, writing, visions, and famous stuff"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would not be living with my parents.

AN: I do own all plots and characters I make though.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Archangel

Chapter 1

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Voldymoldys' POD

I was walking down the streets, watching the muggle children scream with joy and running around with sugar highs. "_Disgusting_" I thought with a snarl, but I didn't have time to blast the little brats. I had a job to do.

I looked down the street and saw my target, the Potter house hold. I smiled a sick, twisted grin at the thought of what I was about to do. I knew, thanks to my spies, that the Potter parents left to the traitorous Blacks' house for a Halloween party. I stopped at the front gates to cast some anti- floo, portkey, and apperation wards around the house so no one could escape me.

As I passed through the gates, I felt the first of many wards shatter. "_Fools_" I thought "_No mere wards can stop the might that is I, Lord Voldomort_." I heard screaming of the nanny inside. She was trying to escape, but the wards I put up are far to powerful for someone as weak as her. I finally reached the door and blasted it with a low level _reducter_ curse. I see the woman clearly, she is a short, old woman and I realized something else about her, she was a _Squib_. I didn't even waist my time on the squib, a simple _reducto_ at her head, and that was that.

I listened carefully for my pray, and heard it upstairs. I glided up the stairs and down a hall. I eventually found myself in a nursery in the company of the Potter twins. I knew one of them was going to be my down-fall so why not take them out when they are young? I looked at the two of them, Harry James Potter, the Potter heir, born on last stroke of midnight on July 31st, had black messy hair and bright emerald eyes, "The color of the killing curse." I thought in the back of my head. "_I suppose the child might be cute if I hadn't ripped out my human emotions_" I mused.

The other twin, Edward Sirius Potter, born at 12:01 August 1st, had brownish red colored hair that was an eye sore, mud colored eyes that were an ugly mix between green and brown, and a fat face that would make even a baby look fat.

I heard cracks of people apperating at the edge of my wards. I cursed, knowing I had to choose fast. I pointed my wand at the "_cute_" green eyed boy and said "Fare well Harry Potter, _Avada_ _Kedavra_" I watched as the deadly green light traveled towards the young raven haired child, but when it hit, there was a blinding flash of white light and then pain, unbearable pain.

James' POV

I was talking to Sirius when I felt the wards snap. A feeling of dread and fear overcame me and I turned to my wife to see if she felt it to. Going by the terror filled eyes… that would be a yes. At this point I screamed at the top of my lungs "THE WARDS TO POTER COTTAGE HAVE FALLEN! WE NEED EVERYONE WHO CAN TO GO THERE **NOW!**" I looked at everyone's faces and knew they would be at my back.

I fled to the edge of the property with Lily on my left and Sirius on my right. When we got to the edge of the wards, we apperated away, hoping that we were not to late.

-----------------------One apperation trip to the potter home later --------------------------

The three of us apperated to the edge of the wards with everyone else appearing barely a second after us. We all rushed up to the remains of the door when a flash of green light, followed by an explosion of white light appeared in the nursery and an ear shattering scream pierced the night. Dread filled me as Lily and I raced up the stairs to the nursery.

Normal POV, in the nursery

After the light died down the results of the explosion were able to be seen. Scraps of wood were everywhere, the door was destroyed, toys were torn to shreds and the ceiling had caved into the room. A black cloak surrounded by a pile of ash laid in the center of the room. The young twins were fine except for a lightning shape scar, where Voldemorts' spell hit Harry, and Edward had a V shaped cut on his chest, right above his heart, that was made from a jagged piece of falling plaster.

Lily POV

When I ran through thru reminisce of the door the first thing was looked around for my babied. I saw, and heard, them over by the far wall. James and I rushed to the twins checking them over to make sure they were ok. Harry had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead and Edward had a V shaped cut on his chest right above his heart. Sirius let out a gasp and I whipped my head around to see that he was pointing at the floor. When I looked, I saw the inky black robes of Voldomort and his wand half covered in ash.I looked into James's eyes and saw fear, hope and excitement. I got up and the three of us walked downstairs into the living room where the rest of the order waited.

When we got there, we noticed the order gathered around a body, "Clarita" I gasped. She was the neighbor from across the street that watched the twins when we went out. Dumbledore spoke up and said "Yes, it seems that Voldomort" insert mass stupid shudder "got to her first. By the way, do you know what happened?"

I shook my head "No, only that Voldomort" insert mass stupid shudder "is a pile of ash upstairs and one of the twins must of stopped him."

"I see." Dumbledore said. "I will be back In a moment. I am going to go and check what happened." And he walked out of the room. We all sat there waiting, the tense atmosphere was so thick you could have cut it with a brick. After a five minute wait Dumbledore came back into the room and said in a grave tone "Voldomort" insert mass stupid shudder "is dead." At this point everyone started cheering except for James, Sirius, McGonagall, Dumbledore and I. then Dumbledore said in a grave tone "Lily, James, give me the two boys, I need to see which one was the one hit by the killing curse." At this point my heart just about froze in my chest.

"What do you MEAN the KILLING CURSE!" I hollered.

Dumbledore simply smiled and said "I need to check which one bounced the curse back at Voldomort" insert mass stupid shudder. I looked at James and he nodded, so we handed our boys over to him, hoping for an answer.

James and I watched as Dumbledore looked the twins. After a few minutes and said "Edward must have defeated him because he has a lot of magic in him while Harry has almost none. Edward also has a V shaped cut which stands for Voldomort" insert mass stupid shudder "over his heart, indicating his love must have protected him from Voldomorts" insert mass stupid shudder "attack." Albus stood up with Edward raised above his head while little Harry, the real savior was simply dropped onto a stack of pillows. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Edward Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived!"

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Ok people, that was the first part of what happens.

INFO: there shall only be 3 horcruxes in this story. The diary, Nagini, and Harrys' scar.

Also, the title of the story will make sense in the next chapter, or the one after that.

I am going to eat an entire box of chocolate now. Bye for now,

fanbasher865


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. Second chapter. WOOT!

Also, I got no good reviews on this chapter and one bad one. I thank Vellouette for their kind comments. This chapter is to you.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"_Thinking, writing, visions, and famous stuff"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would not be living with my parents.

AN: I do own all plots and characters I make though.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Archangel

Chapter 2

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Harrys Pov

I watched as Edward had everyone around him I wanted someone but no one wanted me. That made me sad. They said Edward got hurt, but I got hurt to. My head hurt after that bad snake man shot that light at me. But no one cares. I am hungry. I am going to find food now. Dopsy has food. I'll go find her.

James Pov

I watched Harry out of the corner of my eye. He seemed sad, but I knew that Edward needed the attention. He was important, he was special. I knew that Harry would be fine though.

Lily's Pov

Edward was so brave for standing up to Voldomort. He is such a big boy. I looked over to Harry with a sour look. "_He has to be taken care of. I need to convince James to get rid of him_." I thought.

Normal Pov

Now don't get Lily wrong. She just let the fame go strait to her head. At least James is trying to find a good way, but he is only worried about his heir and not the person,.

Dumbledore's Pov

I watched as young Harry crawled towards the kitchens with a house elf… Dopsy, I think that's her name. I looked over to Edward who was being dotted on by Lily and James. "_Something has to be done about Harry_." I thought. I walked over to the Potter parents and said "Lily, James, can we talk in another room. A quiet room." They looked at me in concern but agreed, leading me to the study.

"What do you need to talk about professor?" James asked.

"You need not call me professor anymore James. You are no longer a student. Just Albus will do." I replied. "And what we need to talk about is young Harry." I saw a sour expression flash across Lily's face and a confused one on James's face.

"What do you mean Albus?" James asked.

"I think it would be best if you two sent Harry away, so that you can give all of your attention to Edward." I replied. I saw a flash of glee plaster its self on Lily's face and a look of shock appear on James's face.

"Why would we do that Albus?" James asked. "Why would we send Harry away?"

"James" Lily spoke "be realistic. Edward is important and will need a lot of attention, while Harry will only be a draw on all of the attention on from Edward." She said smugly.

"But Harry is the Potter heir. He will be Lord Potter one day and he needs to be trained." James said weakly.

"He will James" I replied "but he must be sent away for now. We will bring him back when he turns eleven so that he can be trained." Lily had that sour look, but brightened as a thought passed through her devious head.

Lily's Pov

"_I have to get rid of that little brat_." I thought. "_I could give him to my sister and her fat lard of a husband. They hate magic_." "We could give him to Petunia and Vernon. They would take care of him if we paid them. After all, I know that Petunia would never turn out a child."

"I don't know Lily." James said. "You did say that they are the worst kind of muggle imaginable. Maybe we should find another way. We could give him to Remus, he is Harry's godfather."

"_No_" I thought "_He has to go away, out of the wizarding world. If he is still here, Edward will have some fame taken away from him_." "We can't James." I said in fake care. "Remus can't take care of a child because of his _furry little problem_."

James was quiet for a while but eventually he said in a hesitant voice "Alright Lilly, he can go there, but only until his eleventh birthday, and I am allowed to put wards and enchantments up around the house."

"_Damn_" I thought "_well_, _it is good enough so that he is out of the way_." "Ok James lets take him there tomorrow. You go to Gringots tomorrow and set up a transfer for my sisters' account. I will take care of the letter describing what is going on."

With that Dumbledore stood up an said "Excellent. I shall be on my way. Let me know if you need any help with anything and when you believe Edward is ready to be trained." He reached down and looked at his pocket watch "Well would you look at the time. We have all been up for about twenty hours. It would be best if we all got some shut eye. It has been a big day for Edward. After all, it's not every day you defeat a dark lord." He laughed at his own crappy joke "If that is all, I'd best be of. Good by Lilly, James." He waved as he walked through the door.

"_Well_" I thought "_one more day_." With that, I walked out of the room, looking forward to tomorrow.

-------------------------Up in heaven a couple hours earlier---------------------------

"Hmmm, what was that energy. No one on earth has had the ability to summon holy energy in over two millennia. I thought we got all of the _Grace_ off of that planet. In fact, I am sure we did. This requires investigation." And with that, the Archangel Michael flew down to London to find the anomaly that had the power of _Grace_.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

NOTE: no hollows, 3 horcruxes. Too much work and it would be stupid.

I am sorry it was short, but school sucks and there is a ton of stuff to do.

Also, please insert CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. NO BASHING in the reviews. It pisses me off and I will be offended. This is something in my head and someone with my type of mind is able to make great fan-fics, I only have trouble with grammar and spelling.

Also, I thank Vellouette for sending me a very kind private message. By the way, Sirius shall be good, as will Remus.

That's all for now.

fanbasher865


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. Third chapter. WOOT!

Also, I got no good reviews on this chapter and one bad one. I thank **athenakitty** and **Vellouette** for their reviews. This chapter is to you guys.

Also, this is going to be a super Harry fic.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"_Thinking, writing, visions, and famous stuff"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would not be living with my parents.

AN: I do own all plots and characters I make though.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Archangel

Chapter 3

**WARNING: very dark chapter. It is rated M for a reason. No bashings.**

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

James Pov

As the sun rose, a feeling of apprehension came over me. "_We are getting rid of Harry today_." I thought morosely. I went into the bathroom to take a shower. After that I dressed and made my way downstairs to breakfast. As I ate my toast and fruit I started thinking "Something's not right. Why not give Harry to Sirius, or the Longbottoms. Something is not adding up." As I finished my breakfast, I made my way to the floo and from there, to Gringotts.

----------------------At Gringotts---------------------

As I waited in line for the next teller, I realized that there was no reason to keep him from the wizarding world. He was the Potter heir after all. But ass I continued to let my thoughts drift, I also realized that Harry may get jealous of his brother. "Sigh… what's a parent to do." I muttered.

"NEXT" The goblin yelled out. Apparently the line moved quicker than I thought t would. I hurried up o the counter and made my decision.

"Good morning master goblin." I said in a serious tone. "I would like to make a linked, monthly deposit account from the Potter family vault to the bank account of Petunia Dursley Ne Evans. This link is to only go for as long as she takes good care of Harry James Potter who shall be left in her care until his eleventh birthday. I would also like to verify and set that as long as the Potter heir Harry James Potter is able, he shall remain next in line for the title of Lord Potter. And when I am no longer to have the title of Lord Potter, the title shall go to him."

The goblin looked up at me after writing all of my demands and said "It will take some time to put this through Mister Potter. If you would please follow me to the contract room, we shall set up the things that you have requested."

It took about thirty minutes for all of the paperwork to be drawn up, and during those thirty minutes I was sitting on a wooden bench that was obvious not made for comfort. When the forms were placed in front of me the goblin said "Please read over the contracts and see if they are up to your standards." As I read through the stack of papers I realized that there were no loopholes anywhere on either contract.

I looked up to the goblin and said "Thank you master goblin. The work on these contracts is excellent."

The goblin grinned at the compliment and said "Thank you lord Potter. Now all you have to do is sign with this blood quill to make the contract binding." The goblin handed me the quill and I signed it quickly so that the cuts in my hand would not be as bad. As I handed the quill back to the goblin he told me that the contract would be filed in the hour in both Gringotts and the ministry so that it was magically binding and Magic itself would be the guardian of the contracts. With that I thanked the goblin and headed home, nervous about what I would have to do to my oldest later today.

----------------------Earlier after James left--------------------------

Lily Pov

I woke up in an empty bed with the suns warm rays surrounding me. "_James must have gone to Gringotts already_." I thought. "Looks like I better get up and write that letter for Petunia." I mumbled. As I got out of bed and did my normal morning rituals I started thinking about what I would put in the letter. With these thoughts a nasty grin spread across my face followed by some soft, yet dark, laughter. When I finished I got to work on writing that letter. As I wrote, I knew that I did not have to check on Edward, after all, the house elves look after him when I don't feel like it or am just to busy.

After I finished the letter, I sealed it up and put it on the desk. (AN: you will find out what it says later.)

As I put the letter in the desk I heard the floo open up and I knew that it was time to get rid of the brat once and for all.

Harry Pov

Mommy came into my room today and put all my toys and clothes in a box. Why did she do that? I like my toys. Then she came back and said something about away. Does that mean we are going on vacation? I like the beach, can we go there? Mommy has a mean grin on her face now. I want daddy. He's always nice. I'm getting tired now. I want to take a nap and my diaper needs changing. We are going into the fireplace now. I wonder where that will take us. Daddy takes me from mommy's arms. I like daddy. He smells like a dear. We apperate to the front of a stupid house. It looks ugly. I want to go home now. I am hungry. I want my diaper changed.

James Pov

I looked up at the home that Harry would be put in for the next ten years. I looked down at Harry and smiled. He was wiggling around and acting grumpy. "He must need his diaper changed." I thought. I pulled out my wand and cast a simple diaper changing spell, as well as a cleaning spell and an air freshener spell. After this harry looked happier but unhappy that we were taking him to this horrid house. As we reached the doorway Lily rung the door bell and after a minute of waiting, Petunia answered the door.

"What do you two want?" She snarled with a voice that sounded like shattered glass. "If you need money I won't give you any."

At this point Lily spoke up. "Dearest big sister, we need you to look after Harry here and raise him until he turns eleven. Our other son became famous and we need to give all of our attention to him." Lily said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Petunias face flushed with pure fury spoke in a deadly whisper. "And why would I do that Lily. I thought you loved being a mother. Why push off one of your brats onto me?!"

Lily smiled sweetly and responded "Because you get a lot of money every month for raising him and it is only till he is eleven. I even have a letter here for you that explains everything." She said giving a letter to Petunia.

Petunia stood there for a few moments in thought, looking us over before speaking. "Very well. I will take the brat. But if he does anything freakish, he his out of here. Do you understand!?"

Lily and I nodded. I looked down at Harry who had fallen asleep during the conversation. I handed him over to Petunia before saying "I will also be adding safety wards for protection."

I had pulled my wand out while I was talking and watched as Petunia paled before she muttered "Very well, but do it quick!" With that, she slammed the door and I set off to set the wards. If I had looked at Lily's face at that moment, I would have seen a malicious smirk that promised pain to anyone who got in her way.

Petunia Pov

"_DAMN IT_!" I thought. "_HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME? I DON'T EVEN LIKE MAGIC_!" With this in thought I opened the letter and read. A smirk made its way onto my face as I finished the letter. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I will have to wait until Vernon gets home, but I will just have to wait and see." With that, I pushed the little freak into the broom cupboard and went to do the dishes.

---------------------------------------Time Skip----------------------------------------

Vernon Pov

"Damn it. I lost another sale today. And to top it off, I heard some freakish people talking about those Potter freaks as well. 'Sigh', now I have to go home and do paperwork." I murmured to myself as I drove home. As I pulled up into the driveway, I got a very uneasy feeling, like I passed through an electric field or something. I got out of the car, walked up to the front door, and opened it up to my wife's smiling… "_She's not smiling. Something's wrong_." I thought. "What's wrong pet?" I asked in concern. "Did something bad happen today?"

She looked at me and said something that made fear grip my heart. "The freak Potters dropped off one of their children for us to take care of for the next ten years. We are getting paid one thousand pounds a week (AN: 100 galleons) to take care of the brat. They will come and get him on his eleventh birth day. But before we do anything, you should read this letter my sister left."

I took the letter from Petunia, still filled with rage at what she decided, and read the letter

_Dear Petunia, _

_Do what you like with the brat. I don't care for him and since James set up that continuous account deposit it doesn't matter what you do with the little brat. _

_Sincerely_

_Lily._

My face filled with glee. "So we don't even have to let the freak stay in our house. We can just get rid of him and we still get money?"

My wife looked up smiling and said "Yes Vernon. We can just toss the little freak anywhere. Heck, we could toss it in a river and just say he ran away." She smirked at her own malicious idea.

"Good idea pet. Just leave everything to me. I'll take care of everything. By the way, where is the whelp?" she pointed to the broom cupboard. I opened it up and saw a tear streaked face. "_Pathetic. The little beast is trying to make me feel sorry for it. Well to bad._" I thought to my self. "I'll be back in an hour or two." I told my wife while picking up the thing.

"Ok Vernon. I will have dinner ready by then." She replied. With that I walked out the front door, got in the car, threw the little thing into the other seat and drove off to the Thames. I knew once he was in there, no one would find him.

Magic Pov

Stupid Dursleys; they think that they can get away with murdering a baby and getting money that is meant for his care. Stupid humans. The contract stated that they would only get money if he was taken well cared for. I will alert the goblins that the contract has been broken. Stupid humans, you shall receive your dues in time.

-----------------------------------A little while later------------------------------------

I finally stopped at a slightly wooded area on the bank of the Thames that had a bridge going over it. I got out of the car and opened the trunk. I pulled out a bed sheet that I had bought earlier in the week, and some rope I always leave in there. I looked around and saw a rather heavy looking rock a couple of feet away. I went back to the front of the car and pulled the little freak out. I placed him on the unfolded sheet and started wrapping him up. The little shits started crying so I smacked the little heathen. He stopped crying immediately. I finished wrapping the cloth around it and tied it off with rope. I then tied the other end around the rock and started walking towards the bridge with the brat under one arm and the rock under the other.

Eventually I got to the center of the bridge, the Thames rushing bellow me. The brat is crying again, but I don't care. I will send this abomination to the pits of hell. With that final thought I tossed the creature and the rock over the side of the bridge. I watched it fall end splash into the water. "Done with that. Now I wonder what Petunia is making for dinner." I mumbled to myself as I walked back to my car, not looking back once at what I had done.

Harry Pov

I was crying. I don't like this thing I am in. it is small and dark in here. I am floating now and falling. I hit something. It's cold AND WET. I DON'T LIKE THIS! I CANT BREATH! MAKE IT STOP!! MOMMY, DADDY, SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!

Michaels' Pov

I was flying over the Thames near London when I felt it. I flinched at the feeling of desperation and fear, but what scared me the most was the fact that this prayer had traces of _Grace_ in it. I started flying as fast as I could to where I heard the distress. When I got there, I saw a sack underwater struggling. "No." I thought. I plunged into the river, praying that I was not too late.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

I hated writing this chapter. It was so depressing and sad. NO MORE DEATH SCENES… I hope.

Ok. Sirius and Remus will appear in the next chapter. I have it all planned out… well most of it. Anyways:

1. The Dursleys are going to get gifts that are absolutely to DIE for.

2. Lily and James are going to get a smack down.

3. Harry will not be discovered missing until his eleventh B-day.

**IMPORTANT! **What color should Harrys wings be, Gold or White, or Silver? Can also be another color, but it is unlikely. (Will appear in the next chapter.)

Please review. By now,

fanbasher865


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. Forth chapter. I need a pick me up after the last one.

Also, Fallen-Ryu, I LOVED your idea. I completely forgot about Severus Snape… but how to put him into the story… what ever. I will work it out.

Also, the Dursleys will get a punishment in which hell hath no. MWAHAHAHAHA… yes. Oh, and Lily and James will get multiple smack downs, with one angels later.

And athenakitty, all shall be revealed in time.

Also, the color of Harrys wings… I have decided on the color. A hint is that it will not be any dark colors.

Also, in the last chapter, Magic Pov was for magic. It is a semi sentient being. After all, it does need to look after magical contracts and stuff.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"_Thinking, writing, visions, and famous stuff"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would not be living with my parents.

AN: I do own all plots and characters I make though.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Archangel

Chapter 4

-----------------------------------------Last Time-----------------------------------------

"_No." I thought. I plunged into the river, praying that I was not too late._

-----------------------------------------Now-----------------------------------------

Michael Pov

I swam as quickly down into the scummy water of the Thames. "Please be all right. Please all mighty father, may this child be all right." I thought while swimming as fast as I could. I finally reached him and slashed the rope that was holding him with my sword of light. (AN: I looked I looked up. It is true.) I wrapped the child in my arms and swam as quickly as I could to the surface. As soon as I broke the surface I flew to the bank to check on the child.

"NO." I yelled. The child's body was cold, I felt no pulse, and he wasn't breathing. This child had died. The child had died, but I was not going to let all my hard work of finding him and saving him go to waste. I stood up and revealed my true Archangel self. My hair was golden, flowing down my back, my eyes shining with a holy light, my armor shining like the sun and made out of a material that shimmered like water. And my wings, they were large and shone with a warm golden light. After I revealed my true self, allowing me to reach all of my power, I knelt before the child and prayed. "All mighty father, give me strength for what I am about to do, and forgive me." With that I placed my hands over the lifeless child and screamed "DIVINE ART: GENESIS REBIRTH" If anyone had looked up in the sky or at the bank of the Thames river that night, they would have seen a golden and white glow that covered everything in a peaceful embrace.

Harry Pov

What happened? I was just cold and I didn't like that. Then I couldn't breath and I didn't like that. Then I felt empty, calm and floaty. That was ok. Now I feel warm and happy. I like this it feels nice… but my back is starting to ache. Now it's burning, it hurts. It feels like it's on fire. MAKE IT STOP!

Michael Pov

Exhaustion. That is all I felt at the moment. The amount of power needed to rebirth a dead soul is immense. If I was not an Archangel my powers would have been striped because of that stunt. But I had no choice. This child is able to use _Grace_. He must be saved and trained. I notice that the child is moving. Good, the Genesis Rebirth worked. Now all I have to do is… wait, what's happening to him? He's crying and wailing, trying to get on his stomach as if is back is *_Rip_* "Oh my god." I gasped. The child's back was bulging and stretching. The back of his shirt had large rips in the back because of the force those lumps. They kept stretching and stretching up towards the sky as if trying to reach it. After five minutes of watching these things stretched out of the child's body and listening I realized what those lumps were. "_Oops_." I thought as I mentally kicked myself "_Looks like I added to much power in the ritual_." Out of the child's back were two of the most beautiful wings I have ever seen. They were large silvery wings that had a pearly sheen because of the white feathers mixed with the silver. They were so beautiful and looked like liquid moon beams. What surprised me the most was the type of energy shat was seeping out of the child's wings _"An Archangel! How could the child become an archangel, there has not been another since the fall of Lucifer. And further more, the child is still ALIVE!"_ I thought in astonishment. I looked down at the little one lying before me and muttered "Just how strong are you little one, and how strong will you become?" I picked the child up and wrapped him in the now dry sheets that killed him a half hour ago. "That reminds me, I have to pay those humans visit." I muttered in furry. With that I flew off and made a Way-Gate to get back home so that I could put the child down and deal with some despicable humans. I put the child down on one of the soft sofas and looked through his memories to learn about his life. As I looked through it I found out that his parents abandoned him for his brother, he survived the killing curse, and it was his aunt and uncle who dumped him in the river. I also found out little bits of information like his name, Harry James Potter, or that he liked snakes, and that he could talk to them. With that I flew through the gate back to Earth, knowing that I would be back soon.

------------------------Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries---------------------------

Random unspeakable Pov

Alarms were blaring and people were running everywhere. There had been a huge release of some un-known energy near London that THOUSANDS of muggles saw! To make it WORSE, some teenagers already posted it online and named it "Divine Miracle" or "The Light of God" or some other story like that! There were no stories that were "Gas Explotion" or "Freak Lightning bolt" because that would make our jobs TOO FUCKING EASY! Now we have to go out, make up a story to give to the papers and news crews, and THEN we have to go interrogate the fucking people who saw what the hell happened. Here comes the first guy… what the hell happened to him? His eyes look all burnt out. He was placed in the middle of the room and given varitaserum. His eyes glazed over and head unspeakable asked "What did you see."

The man started shaking and shouting about angels and their holy light. The head unspeakable froze and paled drastically then yelled "LOCKDOWN! NO ONE LEAVES OR ENTERS!" This… is very bad.

After three hours of getting information from ten different people, we obliviated them, re-grew their eyes and sent him on their way. From the information we received an angel burst out of the water, started glowing brightly and flew off. That was all we were able to get from the people who witnessed it. And the head unspeakable looked shaken. One of the newbie's asked "What's wrong captain." His head snapped up and he mumbled something about classified and not asking questions. With that it was back to work as usual but with a freaked out head unspeakable controlling everything.

(AN: In this story eyes can be re-grown)

--------------------Day after Harry was abandoned at Potter Manor-----------------------

Sirius Pov

"Tiger Lily, Prongs were here." I yelled as I walked through the front doors with Remus at my side. Everything was good in the world. Voldomort was gone, the sun was shining, the hot girls were wearing revealing cloaks, and my godson was the most famous person in the British Isles. Nothing could ruin this day.

"Were in the study. Come on in." yelled James.

We walked through the halls and through the study doors and saw James lying on the couch with Lily sitting on a chair with Edward on her lap. "So James, did you here anything about what has all the unspeakable bastards knickers in a bunch?" I asked, wanting to know what had that whole department in an uproar.

He shook his head and said "Sorry Padfoot. I didn't hear anything. They have got everything on lockdown. The earliest we will get anything is in a month or two."

"_Damn_" I thought "_I really want to know what is going on_." As I was lost in my thoughts, Mooney was looking around looking for someone.

As he started speaking I was broken out of my train of thought. "James, Lily, where is Harry." Mooney asked with a bit of concern.

"Yah" I spoke up "where is the little tyke. I want to give him something for not paying much attention to him recently." I watched as James' face paled and Lily's gained a smirk.

Lily said, in a smug voice "We got rid of him. We need to look after Edward and he was only in the way. And don't bother asking where he is, it is for his own good for staying there and we will be getting him when he turns eleven so it doesn't matter." I couldn't believe what this… this BITCH was saying.

To the right of me Remus burst out yelling "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WHAT KIND OF PARENTS JUST ABANDONS ONE CHILD IN FAVOR OF ANOTHER?! WHAT KIND OF SICK PEOPLE DO THAT TO A CHILD? YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN HIM TO ME IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TAKE CARE OF HIM. I AM HIS GODFATHER!"

"And you could have given him to me." I said evenly. "I would have taken care of him if Mooney wouldn't and if he did take care of Harry, I would have taken him during the full-moon. Now will you tell us where Harry is?" I asked with a hint of a threat in the words.

James opened his mouth so speak but Lily beat him to it. "No. we won't tell you where he is. It is for the best that he stays where he is." Lily said in that smug little tone of here. Mooney looked absolutely murderous.

I turned to James and asked "What do you say James. Will you tell us where Harry is?"

James looked down at his feet and said "I cant you guys. It is for the best that he stays where he is."

I look at money and he nods, pushing back the pure fury that was building up inside of him. (_Double Marauder speaking_) "Very well James. I Padfoot" "**and I Mooney**" "strip you of your Marauder name" "**and of your Marauder equipment until such a time comes**" "that you are deemed worthy to bear the Marauder name" "**once again**. **So mote it be.**" "So mote it be" with those words spoken, we felt a piece of magic break off of James and dissipate. By the look on James's face, it hurt. After all, it was his animagus form that got striped away. With that done, me and Mooney left to go and find Harry, ignoring the screeching Lily and the crying James.

We headed off to the one person who we knew would help any child in need, even if it was the spawn of the devil. We apperated to the home of Severus Snape and rang the doorbell.

He stalked to the door and opened it. There stood the greasy git in all his glory. "Well Black and Lupin, to what do I owe the displeasure of having you on my front porch." He sneered at us, of course that sneer flew off his face when we told him why we were there.

"We need your help Sniv… Severus." I grumbled out.

Thankfully Mooney took over at this point. "Lily abandoned Harry somewhere and won't let us take care of him. We need the help of someone who is a potions master to help brew a locating potion powerful enough to punch through any ward Lily cast. We need you Potions Master Severus Snape."

He looked at the both of us for several minutes before he sighed and said "Very well. I will help you, but you have to help me make some of my more volatile potions and help gather the ingredients that are needed." We both nodded at this and he let us into our home.

We wouldn't find Harry until much later, but we became good friends and inducted Severus as a new Marauder to replace the one hole that James left. We made fun of him for days when we found out his anamagi form was a bat and his Marauder name wasn't much better. It was spyfang.

--------------------Potter Manor after Sirius and Remus left-----------------------

James Pov

It hurts. My anamagi form was just ripped violently from my body. The pain hurt so bad it was like a piece of my soul was cut away and I was branded. "What have we done?" I asked Lily.

"We did what was for the best James." She replied coolly.

I looked down at the floor wishing at that moment that I had not allowed Harry to be taken away.

------------------------------------Dursley smack-down time------------------------------------

Michael Pov

I quickly flew to Surry in time to see the Dursley family sit down to eat. "_Perfect_" I thought "_I can just show my regular angel form to scare them and then use that cursed seal on them to seal their fate_." I smiled at the last part. I flew down to the front door and landed without a sound. I transformed and rang the doorbell. I heard grumbling and angry mumbling coming closer to the door. When it opened an enormously fat person stood there and parked out "What do you wa..." his eyes had caught sight of my wings and the words died in his mouth.

"You will take me to se your wife and we will have a little talk." I ordered. The fat one nodded dumbly and guided me to the kitchen.

"Who was it Vernon?" asked a shrill voice.

"That would be me madam." I said while gliding through the doorway. She looked up in shock and then in fear as I continued speaking. "Petunia Evans Dursley and Vernon Wallace Dursley, you have been charged with the murder of a _Grace_ using human; the first in over two thousand years. How do you plead?" I stated sending fear through their bodies.

The fat ore finally gained enough nerve to yell "WHO ARE YOU TO CHARGE US WITH THESE THINGS?! GET OUT!"

I looked at him with cold fury glowing in my eyes "I am the Archangel Michael. And I have been looking for that child over 24 hours before you killed him. He has a power not seen in over two thousand years. He has the ability to use the holy energy of the lord and the ability to use magic." I said with a cold, chilling voice. Their faces lost all color and they looked like they were about to pass out. "With your refusal to speak I charge you guilty of your crimes." I made a hand sign that looked like a pentagon with a cross in the center of it. "Divine Art: Brand of the Damned" I said, sealing their fates. The spell took effect and hit them their chests, causing a brand to appear on their hearts in the shape of a pentagon with a cross in the center of it. "These marks damn you to the fiery pits of hell where you will be tortured by the most blood thirsty demons for all eternity. And in one minute you will be tortured for seven hours strait." With that, I turned around and walked to the door. As I reached it, the fat man and the stick lady started screaming as if being tortured in the fiery pits already. With that I flew out the door and through a Way-Gate, heading home to watch after my new charge.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

That was the LOOONGEST chapter I have written yet. YAY ME!

Well, I have nothing to say so… here is a poll.

**IMPORTANT: **

**What should Harry learn? **

**Should Harry go to Hogwarts?**

**Should Edward be nice, mean and a bully, or in the middle? **

**What year Hogwarts should it be found out that Harry is the BWL and not Edward? **

**Should I make Lily a bigger Bitch? **

**Should I make Dumbles a bad guy, good guy, or conflicted guy?**

That's it, I am tired and I need to go to sleep now.

Good night,

fanbasher865


	5. Chapter 5

Ok. This is the fifth chapter of Archangel.

**IMPORTANT: I made some explanation mistakes. These are to fix them.**

When Harry died and was reborn, that destroyed 1 of the horcruxes

James had his anamagi form and Marauder stuff. The stuff is in this order. James had an invisibility cloak, 1/4th of the Potter fortune, 1/3rd of Nimbus Brooms, 1/5th of Zoncos, and the Marauder get away in Japan. Peter (pureblood) had 1/4th of the Pettigrew fortune, 1/4th of Florish and Blotts, 1/5th of Zoncos, and the Marauder get away in America. Remus had 1/4th of Florish and Blotts, an immense library (filled with advanced books, prank books, notes, etc.), 1/5th of Zoncos, and the Marauder get away in Rome. Sirius had 1/4th of the Black fortune, 1/3rd of Nimbus brooms, 1/3rd of quality quidditch supplies, 1/5th of Zoncos, and the Marauder get away in Paris.

If I made any more, please drop me a review and I will fix it.

Also, this is a filler chapter, so no hurting me.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"_Thinking, writing, visions, and famous stuff"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would not be living with my parents.

AN: I do own all plots and characters I make though.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Archangel

Chapter 5

-----------------------------Time Skip, Harry is now four.------------------------------

Harry Pov

I woke up to the eternal light shining above me and the soft warm bad under me. I just wanted to stay here and snuggle for a while longer. "WAKE UP!" I jumped teen feet into the air and hid behind a chandelier.

"Xander that was mean." I pouted. He laughed at my face and told me to come down. Xander is my care taker and has been ever since I came to heaven. He isn't an Archangel like me or Michael, but he is still an angel. At least he isn't a cherub or a spirit. Michael still comes around from time to time to bring me presents and he is nice, but Xander is like the big brother I always wanted.

"Come on midget, today you are going to start your training. Oh and I almost forgot" He reached behind him and brought out a big present "Happy fourth birthday." I smiled and attacked the evil paper and box that kept me from my present. You see, I am an odd one here in heaven, I am still alive. Michael saved me when I was about one and a quarter years old. He told me that my parents got rid of me because they only wanted my brother so they gave me away to some evil people that tried to kill me. Michael saved me then and brought me here. He also told me that there are three people who tried so find me to take care of me, but they were unable to find me. He told me that these three people were good and that their names are Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Severus Snape. Anyways, back to my present! I finnaly got the lid to the box to open when is seemed to spontaneously combust. It hurt. Off to the side Xander was laughing at me again. I was about to attack him when I felt a weight on my stomach. It was a big white and silver egg.

I looked up at Xander and asked "Why did you give me a big chicken egg" Xander just stared at me with his mouth hanging open before he lost it and burst out laughing as if I said the sun was green.

Xander started gasping out "That HAHA is a Lunar HAHA Phoenix egg HAHA Harry. HAHAhahahaaa… Ok. I am better now."

"Xander" I asked.

"Yes?"

"What is a Lunar Phoenix? I know what a regular phoenix is, but not a lunar one."

"Well little one" I growled at the name "A lunar phoenix is a phoenix power is linked to the moon. When it is night time, this phoenix is the strongest of its species, while in the day time, the solar phoenix is the strongest. There are five main types of phoenix harry. The most common one is the fire phoenix, followed by the storm phoenix, then there are the earth, wind and water phoenixes. There are also sub-element phoenixes that are born from two different types of phoenix, and the high four phoenixes. They are the light, dark, solar and lunar phoenixes. Do you get it shrimp because I am not your teacher."

I looked up and said "Yah, I get it. I HAVE AN AWESOME CHICKEN!" I watched as Xander smacked his head against a giant pillar… that must hurt. I thanked Xander for the egg and flew to the kitchen. I learned how to use my wings about a year ago when I fell out of a third story window. It was COOL! I went *woosh* and I went *AHAHAH* and then I went *WEEE*. Xander was pissed. I finally glided to the front of the kitchen and walked in through the door. When I looked up I nearly droped the egg I was still carrying. There were three other Archangels besides myself in the room. Michael was drinking orange juice at the table, Raphael was eating a doughnut at the counter, and Gabriel was sitting across from Michael at the table reading a book.

"Well it looks like short stuff finally woke up." Raphael said smugly making me glare at him.

"Hush now Raphael, it is the boys birthday so leave him be." Gabriel spoke.

"Good morning Harry and happy birthday." Said Michael.

"Good morning Michael, Gabriel, Raphael. What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We are starting your training today Harry. We need to teach you how to do a lot of stuff." Gabriel said. "Here, I made a list." He unrolled it… it was a looooong list.

_**Things to Teach Harry **_

_**Mundane (First)**_

_1) Reading_

_2) Writing_

_3) Math_

_4) Geography_

_5) History_

_**Angelic Arts (Second)**_

_1) What is Grace and how to use it?_

_2) Natural healing powers? (yourself and others)_

_3) Gift of tongues (how to speak any language)_

_4) Divine Arts_

_5) Creation magic_

_6) Miracles and when to use them  
7) Advanced flying  
8) Judgment (the ability to see who is lying to you, deceiving you and the ability to see a person's true nature)_

_**Magical courses on Earth (Third) **__  
1) Transfiguration  
2) Charms  
3) Potions_

_4) Defense against the dark arts_

_5) Dark arts_

_6) Runes_

_7) Arithmancy_

_8) Care of magical creatures_

_9) __Herbology_

_10) Astronomy_

_11) Divination_

12) Healing

_**Other (Forth) **_

_1) Exorcism _

_2) Archery_

_3) Sword fighting_

_4) Alchemy _

_5) Pure magic manipulation _

_6) Wand less magic_

_7) Music_

_8) Music magic _

_9) Occlumency & Legilimency_

_10) Elemental manipulation_

_**Other classes will be added. Anything that is underlined is required.**_

After I finished reading that list I looked up, and passed out.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Well, I just wanted to have five chapters so I could write another chapter for Jesters Jest.

Also, I go a TON of reviews for the last chapter and its poll. I thank EVERYONE who posted one. I would post all of the names on here but it would take about 15 minutes to do that, and I am lazy.

Have a good day.

fanbasher865


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. This is the Sixth chapter of Archangel.

This chapter is dedicated to Amy. He read the list… oops. Blond moment.

Here is the next chapter of Archangel.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"_Thinking, writing, visions, and famous stuff"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would not be living with my parents.

AN: I do own all plots and characters I make though.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Archangel

Chapter 6

----------------------------------Harrys 11th birthday------------------------------------

Harry Pov

The last ten years of my life have been wonderful. I have learned so much from Michael, Gabriel and Raphael. They taught me mundane preliminary education, all of my angelic arts, how to use wizard magic from "years" 1-5, and how to use weapons. When I was eight, Michael and Raphael got me my own sword of light.

-------------------------------------Flash-back-------------------------------------

I was tired after training with the practice sword that day. Michael and Raphael decided to come and watch my trainer teach me that day. I was getting better each time my trainer told me. After we finished Michael and Raphael had smiles on their faces and told me to follow them. They flew off towards the forges and I followed, trying to keep up with my smaller wings.

When we landed, we were outside of _The Divine Ore_, the best forge in all of heaven. When we walked in some old guy walked out from the back room and said in a jolly voice "Michael, Raphael how have you two been? It feels like it has been over a thousand years since you last visited me. You aren't trying to avoid me now, are you? And who is that there behind you?" The man asked in rapid succession.

Michael spoke up quickly after the old man stopped talking "We have been fine Damien, we have just been very busy. Oh, and this little guy here is Harry, the newest Archangel."

When Michael finished speaking Damien paled drastically and started sputtering. "And you want me to make him a sword of light. Is that correct?" Michael and Raphael nodded together "NO! I shall not make another of those wretched blades. I vowed never to make one of those blades since the fall when some of those blades were used AGAINST heaven. I won't do it." He stated in rage.

"Come on Damien" Raphael whined "Every Archangel has had one of your blades. You are the BEST. Nobody else comes close in comparison to your skill. The little guy needs a blade and we need one from you." Raphael ended with a glare.

Damien looked hesitant for a moment before asking me in an unsure voice "What would you do with this blade young man?"

"I would use it to protect everybody from the bad stuff!" I replied bravely with my chest puffed out.

He looked at me for a moment before he burst out laughing and gasped out "Oh, I like this one guys. He's ok in my book. Tell you what, come by in a week and I will have something for you." With that he stomped into the back room and we left.

-----------------------------------A week later-----------------------------------

We entered the forge I saw Damien smiling behind the shop counter. "Welcome back you three, I just finished the little ones' blade yesterday. Come to the back so we can take a look at it shall we." He said while he walked through a doorway to the right. As we walked we passed thousands upon thousands of swords and other weapons, some I didn't even know the names of. When we reached the back of the forge we were in front of a stand with a dull, gray sword mounted on it. "Now little one, you must cut yourself and drop a little bit of blood onto the sword so that it will bond to you." Damien said while holding a normal looking dagger out to me.

I reached up and took the dagger from him it was light weight and shiny. I put the tip to my ring finger and cut a mid sized slice in the tip. I put my finger onto the tip of the sword and watched my blood drip down the blade. After a minute the sword started glowing a bright silver and white light. After the light died down I looked at the sword and was shocked at what I saw. The blade had changed from a dull gray sword to a bright silver sword that had a white handle and cross guard. The sheath was a pearly white with a silver phoenix engraved on it as well as _Archangel Mage_ on the side. It was beautiful, and by the looks on everyone else's face, it was a one of a kind.

After they got over their shock, Damien said "Be careful of the blade young one. It is extremely powerful and is on par with Michaels' blade." Michael huffed at that. "The abilities of this blade are that it can change shape into a ring, wand, staff, shield, or anything you can imagine. It also has a divine form where it will be glowing silver and white, and its normal form that it is in now. It also has the power to vanquish demons and other dark creatures with one hit as well as cleanse something or someone of the darkness that surrounds them." I looked at the sword in awe. It was mine and I would take care of it forever.

-------------------------------------Flash-back-end------------------------------------

That was fun, especially when I beat Raphael in a spar three weeks after that. Another amazing moment was when I was nine and Celena hatched.

-------------------------------------Flash-back-------------------------------------

It was the middle of the night and it was the night of a full moon. Ever since I got that lunar phoenix egg from Xander I always feel energetic on these types of nights. The stars twinkle above, the find is calm and cool and you are able to see things as if the sun is still out. Perfect.

*CRACK*

I jumped out of bed to see that it was only the phoenix egg. It looked like it fell off of the shelf that it was on and hit the floo. I went over to pick it up when it started rolling away from me. "_Hunh… this is weird_." I thought. I bent down to pick up the egg when it started squeaking and shaking. I gasped as it started cracking and shaking more and more. All at once, it exploded in silver flames and knocked me across the room. "Oww…" I moaned. I felt my wing bent in an awkward angle and my head was halfway imbedded into the wall. After I realized what happened I looked over so where my egg was and saw the most beautiful thing. It was a silver and white phoenix chick that was sitting in its egg shell and had silver flames circling it. "Wow" I said in awe. The little phoenix turned its head towards me and chirped. It started hobbling to me and chirping all the way. I got up and walked over to the little chick to pick it up when it bit me. "OWW" I yelled in pain. The birdie bit me. I looked down and saw that it was glowing and had silver flames dancing around it. When the flames stopped the little phoenix looked up at me with emerald colored eyes "_Just like mine_." I thought.

I kneeled down in front of the little bird and asked "Do you have a name little one?" The chick shook its head and looked back at me. "Well, before I start asking names, I should ask you if you are a boy or a girl." The chick squeaked twice and I said "Girl it is. Now since you are a Luna phoenix you should have a name related to the moon. How about Luna" she cheeped for no "Artemis" she cheeped for no "Celena" she stopped for a moment before she bobbed her head. "Celena it is then." I said smiling.

-------------------------------------Flash-back-end------------------------------------

Celena was a hand full but she was a great companion. "_Well_" I thought "_I think it is time to get out of bed_." With that I hopped out of bed and glided to the bathroom. After I got out I slipped on some clothes and headed down to breakfast. When I entered the kitchen I saw Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Xander, Celena and my trainers all there to wish me a happy birthday. That morning was wonderful and nothing could ruin it.

*WOOSH* We all looked to the center of the table and saw a fire phoenix perched there with a letter in its beak. It saw me staring and flew over to my sholder. It dropped a letter in my lap and flew away. Everyone was looking at me so I opened the letter and read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed, you will find a list of all necessary school books and supplies needed for first year students. Please let us know, by owl, by August 15th if you will be attending. The Hogwarts Express will be leaving Kings Cross Station on September the first at 11:00. We look forward to hearing from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin 1st Class, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock, Grand Sorcerer, Headmaster of Hogwarts_

As I finished the letter I asked one question "Should I go?"

They all looked at each other and said "You will only be held back at Hogwarts. Do you want to go?" I shook my head "That settles it then." Said Gabriel. He signed no at the bottom of the paper, had me sign it and sent it of with the fire phoenix.

"Ok Harry, Now that you are eleven I am going to teach you how to perform miracles, blessings and divine intervention." Michael said.

"YAY" I screamed.

--------------------------------------Potter Manor----------------------------------------

James Pov

Today is the day I go and pick up Harry. I wonder how he has been treated, what his favorite foods are, what his favorite activities are and all sorts of stuff. I had to go through an entire meal listening to Edward whine and Lily baby him. What was the worst part was when an owl dropped of his Hogwarts letter. Apparently an owl wasn't good enough to drop off his letter and now Lily decided she had to buy him ANOTHER new racing broom so that he could have "A flair and a spare". Anyways, I am walking down Privet Dr. and heading to number four. I knocked on the door and a beautiful blond woman answered it.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked in a kind voice.

"Good morning madam, I am sorry to bother you but I was wondering if Mrs. Petunia Dursley is here." I asked in a charming way.

"I am so sorry for your loss sir." She said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sir, I bought this house a little more then nine years ago after the previous owners died." She said.

When she finished speaking I thought I felt my heart stop. "What happened to them?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"The police and doctor reports said that they spontaneously combusted and that their organs had been liquefied. The strange thing though was that they both hat a pentagram with a cross in the middle engraved into their sternums." She said with a shiver.

"What happened to the boys?" I asked.

"Well little Dudley was given to his aunt Marge if that is what you are asking." She replied.

"No, I mean a little green eyed boy with black hair?" I asked in desperation.

"I am sorry sir, but their was nobody in that house with that description. There were a few people that thought they saw a large flash of light earlier that day in the home but that was all superstition. I hoped I helped you out sir."

"Yes, thank you." I responded. With that I walked off feeling like there was a lead brick in my stomach. "_Where are you Harry?_" I wondered.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

That was a fun chapter.

Next chapter will be where The Potter family, minus Harry, goes to Gringotts to see if Edward is the Heir to anything.

That's it. I post something every day (or at least try to) so there is almost always something new.

Good night everyone,

fanbasher865


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who gave me a positive review. You guys rock.

**Nxkris, **I am still not sure when or if Harry will go to Hogwarts… but forth year sounds good. What type of tasks should the forth/ fifth champion have?

**Shadan,** these angles and Archangels are the real Archangels.

Here is the next chapter of Archangel.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"_Thinking, writing, visions, and famous stuff"_

"**Goblin talking"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would not be living with my parents.

AN: I do own all plots and characters I make though.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Archangel

Chapter 7

------------------------Still Harrys' 11th birthday at Potter manor------------------------

James Pov

"Where are you Harry?" I mumbled as I entered the kitchen.

"DADDY, where were you? You are supposed to be here with me! It is my BIRTHDAY!" Edward screeched.

"Yes James, where did you go?" Lily asked in a dangerous tone.

I sighed and said "I went to go and get Harry, your older twin brother Edward, but he wasn't at the Dursleys. Apparently the Dursleys died around the day we dropped Harry off there. The police report that was about their death said that there was nobody with Harrys' description in the house." I said in a soft voice.

Lily looked shocked while Edward looked enraged. "BUT I AM THE POTTER HEIR!" He yelled "I CAN'T HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER! I GET ALL THE MONEY AND WILL BE LORD POTTER, MOMMY PROMISSED!"

This caught my attention. I looked over to look at Lily and she looked scared. "Lily, what does he mean?" I asked in a dangerous tone.

"He… he means that he… has a chance to be heir apparent… with the Gringotts heir verification ritual… you and your father were only children so you wouldn't know about it." Lily stuttered.

"Hmmm, very well, we will go to Diagon Alley later today and have the ritual done, as well as get Edward his school supplies."

(AN: stupid James, Lily just lied to you. :-P)

----------------------------------Later at Gringotts----------------------------------

Lily Pov

"_That little brat almost ruined my plans. I'll have to teach him not to open his big mouth. I didn't expect Petunia and her fat husband to die, but oh well. If they are dead then Harry may be dead to. Knowing Vernon and Petunia they would have killed the little whelp when he was left with them_." I thought darkly.

"**Welcome to Gringotts. How will I be serving you today?**" The goblin asked with a sneer.

"We are here to make a withdrawal and to have an heir verification ritual done for young Edward here." I spoke with pride. James just looked at me with suspicion.

"**Very well. Here is a linked money bag that is connected to the Potter family vault.**" The goblin handed James the bag "**And for the test I will need the child to place some blood on this sheet of paper at the top.**" The goblin passed us a thick piece of paper that had a one by one square at the top.

I had Edward come to the counter and I cut his little finger to press to the paper. Unfortunately he started screeching about how it hurt and wouldn't stop until I promised to buy him a new broom kit. When I looked back at the piece of paper I felt my blood run cold with rage.

_Edward Sirius Potter_

_Of the House of Potter_

_Heir and possible lord to the following families_

_._

_N/A_

_._

_Thank you for choosing Gringotts._

Not one. Not even a minor family was listed. Edward was nobody in politics. He had no sway in the political world. "What is the meaning of this." I hissed in rage at the goblin.

"**Well Madame, your son is not the heir to any houses. Their magic has either rejected him, there is an heir or lord before him, or both.**" He said with a smug sneer.

"So this means that there is another heir out there, like an older brother." James asked with what sounded like hope in his voice.

"**Yes Lord Potter, that is the most likely case. Also, the magical contract that you put into place around ten years ago is still active.**" The goblin said with a hinting tone in its voice.

"Thank you Master goblin, I think that will do it for today. May your mines remain abundant." James said with happiness clear on his face.

"**And may your vaults remain full Lord Potter.**"

With that we walked out of Gringotts and into Diagon Ally. "Let's get my wand first!" Screeched Edward.

"Alright honey." I responded with a sweet voice.

-------------------------------------At Ollivanders-------------------------------------

James Pov

As we entered Ollivanders wand shop it reminded me of how it was the first time I entered with my parents.

"I was wondering when I would be seeing you Potter family." Ollivander said from behind us. We all jumped and spun around to face him. He was staring at us but frowned after a little bit. "But it seems that you are missing one. Oh well, let me see here, I remember every wand I ever sold so… James Potter, eleven inches, mahogany, dragon heart string?" I nodded. "And Lily Potter ne Evans, ten and a quarter inches, willow, unicorn hair?" She nodded. "Very good, now come up here young Mr. Potter." With that Edward strutted forward and Ollivander let his measuring tape wrap around him. "Now, what is your wand arm young Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked.

"I am right handed sir." Edward said with pride.

"Very good, Very good. Here Mr. Potter, try this wand. No. This wand. No. This wand. No. This wand. No. Hmmm, I wonder. Try this wand Mr. Potter. No… interesting." Ollivander seemed to freeze for a moment before asking "How about this one Mr. Potter."

Edward picked up the wand and gray sparks flew out. "What type of wand is that Mr. Ollivander?" Lily asked.

Nervously Ollivander said "I remember every wand I ever sold Mrs. Potter, I also remember every wand I ever made. That wand is eight and one half inches long, made out of Fig tree and has a core of…mountain troll snot." Mr. Ollivander said in embarrassment. "It is the weakest wand I have ever made."

I looked over to Lily and Edward and they were PISSED! "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE THE WEAKEST WAND YOU EVER MADE?! I AM THE BOY WHO LIVED! I DEMAND A BETTER WAND!" Edward yelled.

Ollivander sighed and said "I am sorry Mr. Potter but it is the wand that chooses the wizard, not the other way around. The wand will be four Galleons."

With that I paid Ollivander and shuffled Lily and Edward out to the alley before they could break something.

------------------------------------Time skip to the Train Scene------------------------------------

Edward Pov

"BY MOMMY, BY DADDY!" I screamed. I was going to Hogwarts this year and I was going to have fun. Sitting besides me was my best friend Ron. We played exploding snap for a while until the compartment door opened. It was a Malfoy.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

That was chapter seven.

Also, if anyone tells me that my chapters are to short again, I will take a break from writing. If you don't like the size of the chapters, don't read my story.

**IMPORTANT POLL**:

1) Should Harry go to Hogwarts during 4th year as a champion from another school?

2) If so, what school should he be from (must be an angelic OC. school)

3) Should Edward be a champion?

4) What type of dragon should he fight (new type or an OC. type) and should there be another task?

5) Should I put Harrys' first miracles, blessings, divine intervention and _Grace _usage into the story as a mini chapter?

6) If so, should I add the end of Edwards first year at Hogwarts and the revelation that Harry is the boy-who-lived-to-have-a-hyper-extended-name?

7) Who should Harry be paired with? (**VERY IMPORTANT FOR LATER**)

Next chapter will be a mix between Edwards' and Harrys' year. I didn't know where to stop the story so I stopped it there. Night all.

fanbasher865


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. I have not updated recently because of midterms and papers. This will be going on for about two weeks, so… oh well. **

**witch of light** made a wonderful deduction. Voldomort knows that Harry is the boy-who-lived so Voldomort wouldn't have Edward be put into the tournament, but the stupid death-eaters will think that Edward is the "Potter" Voldy talks about.

**CatWriter** also gave a wonderful review. It was filled with info and ideas that were surprisingly close to my original ideas.

This chapter is dedicated to **daemon**, because they have no life other than to put other people down and flame their work, So fuck you ya shit loving son of a bitch. If you have time to flame and bash me, you have time to go ride a bike and loose the 80 extra pounds that is "a little around the middle" and you could lose. So bite me you shit eating cunt.

To anyone else who took offense to this (other then daemon ()), I am sorry that I have hurt your feelings. Here is a digital cookie to make it better. (*)

Also, some people have sent messages that make me sad. Stop that. I know that I suck at writing, it is just something I enjoy doing. It is one of the 7 appropriate stress relief activities. Eating, sleeping, writing, drawing, reading, video-gaming, watching TV.

Some of you… a lot of you were kind enough to review and help me continue the story, but some of you were also nice enough to help me with what I was doing wrong.

INFO: James will repent and no longer think of Harry as just an heir. He has changed.

INFO: Harrys hot Edwards not. Simple. One sucks the other doesn't.

INFO: I may start a new story that does not have POVs, but I am a POV writer and I can't help that.

INFO: Pettigrew was thrown into Azkaban already.

INFO: Harry knows what his parents and relatives did to him.

Here is the next chapter of Archangel.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"_Thinking, writing, visions, and famous stuff"_

"**Goblin talking"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would not be living with my parents.

AN: I do own all plots and characters I make though.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Archangel

Chapter 8

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Edward Pov

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" I demanded.

He had a smirk on his face before he said "I just wanted to find the title-less looser. Is it true that all of your bloodlines rejected you?"

I flushed red and snapped back "Shut up you death-eater scum!"

Malfoy looked as if I slapped him and replied coolly "You have no proof, and unlike you I am heir to the Malfoy fortunes and possibly the Black fortune if Sirius Black dies." With that he turned around and stormed out of the compartment.

"Looks like we'll have to put up with the ponce at Hogwarts, huh Edward?" Ron asked.

"Yah, sure." I replied. "Looks like it's going to be fun."

The rest of the ride was uneventful. A longbottom and a muggle born came by looking for a toad but we told them to leave.

When we got to Hogsmead station I heard Hagrid yelling for the first years. After meeting him he told us to all get into the boats. I was in a boat with Ron, Longbottom and that muggle born. When I saw Hogwarts, it was like a whole new adventure was given to me. The castle was beautiful with its towers, windows and walls. When we got to shore, Professor McGonagall told us to wait in the entrance hall.

"So Potter, what will you do after Hogwarts? You can't use the potter name and your "boy-who-lived" fame will dry up well before seventh year. That leaves you a very slim amount of pureblood jobs." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"_Damn Malfoy. Why did he have to bring that up here?_" I thought angrily. People started whispering, but before I could comment Professor McGonagall called us into the great hall.

The great hall was enormous. The ceiling looked like the sky and the muggle born would not shut up about it.

When McGonagall placed the hat on the table it sang:

Long ago when Hogwarts was built

The founders came inside

They set aside their differences

And made the rules we abide.

Gryffindor who was brave and strong

Put his ideas in the table

Let's put some charms and wards right up

And make this new school stable.

Ravenclaw just shook her head

And looked down at the floor

We need more runes and charm right now

And later add some more.

Slytherin just scoffed at these

And stood up tall with pride

Potions and animals shall guard this school

Till they have gone and died.

Hufflepuff looked at them all

And said with lots of heart

Lets all help protect the school

Lets all play our own part.

I will use plants to guard the trees

And protect them till they die

But even then they shall protect

As vines raining from the sky.

They worked together as you all should

It matters not the house

So listen well and I'll tell you

Cause I'm the sorting hat.

Everyone cheered for the song but nobody listened to the message. When the sorting started I zoned out and started looking at the teachers. I looked at one and smirked "_Snivilus_" I thought. I remember my dad telling me about how he terrorized him at school.

"Potter, Edward" McGonagall called.

I looked back to her and started walking forward, ignoring the whispers echoing around me.

"_There he is…"_

"_That's Edward Potter…"_

"_I wonder if he has the scar…"_

I loved the attention, but right now I needed to put on that hat.

I sat down on that wooden stool and watched as everything turned dark when McGonagall slid the hat on my head. "**Well Mr. Potter you have a very interesting head. You are not studious enough for Ravenclaw, not loyal enough for Hufflepuff, not cunning enough for Slytherin, and not brave enough for Gryffindor**." The sorting hat spoke.

"_What_" I thought angrily. "_What do you mean that I am not brave enough for Gryffindor?! I am the boy-who-lived; I am supposed to be in Griff…_"

"**Yes, yes, the brat-who-lived. The fact is that you don't belong in any house. You can't go into Gryffindor because you will run away at the start of a fight. You don't want to fight your own battles and you are weak in all ways, magically and physically. I would not recommend it, but if you want to be put in Gryffindor…**"

"_YES" _I screamed in my head.

"**Very well, but never say I didn't warn you Mr. Potter. Better be… Gryffindor**!" the hat yelled the last pert out loud.

Everyone cheered and chanted while the Weasley twins danced on the table. "_Yes_" I thought. "_This will be a good year_."

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Harry Pov

"Ok Harry, now that you know how to use the Angelic Arts with great skill, it is time to start using them on Earth." Michael said.

"Where will we start Michael?" I asked with excitement filling my voice.

"We will start with three tasks. Number one is an exercise with creation magic; you are going to help out at a farm and make the things grow, and make an ancient oak appear in the middle of the field. Number two is an exercise working with your natural healing; you are going to go to St. Mungos and heal someone in the permanent patient ward. Number three will be to use exorcism; you are to go to a place where there is an abundant amount of ghosts and help them cross over. Are these alright with you?" he asked.

"They are fine with me Michael. But I was wondering if I had any restrictions." I stated calmly.

"Hmm… Ok, I got it. You are only allowed to use your human and regular angle form. That means no armor, no holy aura, and your sword must not be in its sword form. These are the usual limitations for any Archangel when they go down to earth. I broke that rule to save you and while we did get another Archangel, I still had to pay for my misdeeds." Michael said.

I stared at him before I agreed "Ok Michael. I can do that. By the way, can I bring Celena with me?"

He smiled at me and said "Sure. Now, your first mission starts immediately, so get going."

With that I flew off to my room to get ready. I changed into some white, loose fitting pants and a white T-shirt. With that done, I was ready to get started on my task, Celena following behind.

------------------------------------Missions 1&2------------------------------------

The first mission wasn't very hard; after all, I had finished it within a week. For the fields I simply made some seeds, shot them into the ground, summoned some rain clouds to soak the ground, and accelerated the growth rate of the plants. I did the same thing for the oak tree, but I used a little extra _Grace_ on the tree so that it will stay healthy and keep the rest of the plants I grew healthy.

Mission two was a bit harder than the first; it took me an entire month to complete. The two people I chose to heal were named Frank and Alice Longbottom. When I read that they were tortured to insanity and had a son, I knew that I had to heal them both, even though Michael said one. When I finished healing them with my abilities, and Celena using her powers to make them immune to torture curses, I waited for them to wake up.

When they woke up the looked around and their eyes landed on me. I was in my normal angel form with my sword in the shape of a staff that looked like one I had seen on a poster somewhere. "Welcome back." I said, layering my voice with magic and _Grace_. "For the past eleven years you have been here at St. Mongos permanent patient ward. You were tortured to insanity by the Lestrange family and Barty Crouch Jr. Celena my phoenix and I have spent the last month healing you during the night." I finished.

They looked at each other and Frank asked in a dry and cracked voice "Who are you."

I smiled at him and replied "I am the Archangel Mage. I am the newest of the Archangels and you two were part of my test. I have given you your life back and Celena has made it so that you both are immune to the cruciartis curse. Also, if I may have your permission, I would like give you back five years of youth. I am only allowed to give back half of what has been taken from you, and this will be like compensation, of a sort."

Alice responded this time "That would be lovely dear. You have already given us so much, and if you are willing to give more, we accept. But before you do, who should we thank?" she asked.

I looked at her and smiled. "Thank whoever you believe you should. It is not my place to force religious beliefs on someone." With that I held out my arms with my palms pointing at the Longbottoms and said "**Divine art: Fountain of youth, five years**."

As I finished speaking, the Longbottoms started glowing and started de-aging. As soon as the light died down I saw that the technique worked, but they had passed out from the influx of holy energy. I flew over to them and placed a silver bracelet on each of their tight arm that had a silver cross with a blue staff painted behind it. With that done, I flew off to Hogwarts to exorcise a few dozen ghosts.

----------------------------------------Later Hogwarts----------------------------------------

"_Finally_" I thought as I saw the towers of Hogwarts on the horizon. It had taken me hours to get to the castle and I had gotten lost twice because of wind currents and clouds. As I passed through the wards, I made sure that they didn't report me or anything I did, that would end badly. I was tired so I decided to take a rest on the top of the highest turret. As I settled down I turned towards the horizon and sighed. "_I better get started tonight._" I thought. With that I curled up and fell asleep.

(AN: it is Halloween morning.)

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Edward Pov

"Longbottom is such a PAIN" I ranted to Ron. Longbottom had been so annoying ever since he got a letter from his grandmother and St. Mungos saying that his parents were cured of their insanity from the cruciartis curse. He had come back two days ago telling us how they were so wonderful and how perfect they were. Then he starts ranting about angles and how they helped his parents. It was so bloody ANOYING.

"I know that he is a pain Ed, but what can we do? Let's just go and get something to eat. I am hungry." Ron whined.

"Fine." I murmured

.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Harry Pov

The warm evening sun was surrounding me in a golden shroud, making my wings light up in brilliant shades of gold, yellow and white. "Looks like it's time to start exorcising the ghosts." I murmured. With that I snapped open my wings and headed to the largest concentration of ghosts in the castle, which just so happened to be in the dungeons. I swooped down to the grounds and pulled my wings into my body. After the minuscule amount of pain from that, I transformed my sword into a wand and transfigured my white clothes into some heavy black robes that I saw some other students wearing. With that done, I walked into the castle and looked around for the staircase that led down into the dungeons. When I found them, I walked swiftly down the steps and eventually came to a dark and dreary corridor. I could sense the large amount of ghosts at the end of it so I headed there to see if any of them want to cross over.

------------------------------Slight flash forward (Hour or 2)------------------------------

Serverus Pov (HA, I bet you thought I forgot about the marauders.)

I had found a new tracking potion in an old text that was buried in the library. It was old, dusty, nearly illegible, and was considered borderline dark. It had taken a month to brew and it was almost complete. "Add the child's lock of hair Black." I spoke with authority.

"Fine, but only if you call my by my first name Sevy. After all, we made peace over eight years ago." Sirius whined as he added the hair.

"Do you think that this potion will work? All of the other ones that we have tried have failed, so what makes you think that this potion will work?" Remus spoke softly.

I sighed and responded "I don't know if it will work Remus, but brewing these tracker potions has become a sort of a ho…" I trailed off as I looked down at the potion that had started turning white.

"What's the matter Sevy? Cat got your tongue?" Sirius laughed.

I didn't answer but simply pointed down at the potion that now had a golden arrow floating in it.

"What does this mean?" Remus gasped.

"Because of the size of the arrow and the color, it means that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." I said breathlessly. With that, the arrow floated out of the cauldron and down the hallway and we followed it, wondering where it would take us.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Harry Pov

When I found the ghosts, it was surprisingly… morbid. They seemed unhappy and sad, but when I mentioned the possibility of cross over to them, I got mobbed. It seems that most of them wanted to cross over, especially some ghost called Peves. It took me about ten minutes to calm them all down and a brief moment to release my wings.

After drawing the runic circle that purifies and cleans a soul, I had them all line up as I powered up the circle and activated it. It took about an hour with about six ghosts per minute. It turned out that there were around three hundred and seventy ghosts at Hogwarts. The ones that didn't want to leave were some professor… Binns I think, the house ghosts and some girl named Myrtle. As I was cleaning up the runes and lines, I heard the door to the room creak open. I spun around and saw three people standing in the door way; a greasy person, a werewolf and a regal looking person. They all had a look of hope on their faces.

"Harry?" The werewolf asked.

I nodded and replied "How do you know me?"

"We have been looking for you for years Harry. I am your godfather Remus Lupin, the person on my right is Sirius Black and the person on my left is Severus Snape." Remus replied. "We knew you since you were a baby, but you were taken away by your parent before we could take you in."

"Why do you have wings?" Sirius asked.

"Idiot." Severus muttered. "You just meet him and you ask a question like that."

I laughed at this and replied. "It's alright. First, I know what my parents did, and second, I have wings because I am an angel, but I am an odd one because I am still alive."

They stood there with their mouths hanging open for a few moments before Severus asked "Would you mind if I had a couple of feathers? It is rumored that angel feathers have amazing healing powers and I would like to see if I can augment a potion that will amplify that power."

I smiled at that and replied "Because of your aims and intentions I shall grant your wish." With that I reached behind me and plucked out seven feathers. I held them out to him and said "Here you are. Just remember to use them for good and not evil." He nodded at this and had a look in his eyes that looked similar to that of a childs who was told it was Christmas for a month.

"So… what happened to you?" Sirius asked.

"I can't tell you that until you come to heaven, but I can send you letters and talk if you like." I told him.

"I would like that." He replied.

All of a sudden I felt as if somebody was in danger somewhere in the castle. "Darn." I muttered. "I have to go, somebody is in trouble." I told them.

"It's alright." Remus said. "Go and help."

With that, I dashed out the door and up the stairs to find out what was going on.

---------------------------------Slight flash-back (great hall) ---------------------------------

Normal Pov

"This food is good." Edward and Ron thought as they stuffed themselves with various dishes from the table. They have been eating since the start of the feast which had started over thirty minutes ago, and it looked like they had no intention of slowing down.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! I thought you'd ought to know." Quirrel screamed before he passed out.

"AHAHAHA, OMW, WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Were the screams from the students.

"SCILENCE!" yelled Dumbledore. "Now, prefects lead your housed to their dorm rooms. Teachers follow me to the dungeons." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Hey Ron, let's go find the troll and beat it. We'll be hero's!" the moron… I mean Edward said.

"Yah, great idea Edward. We'll get so many house points and awards!" Ron agreed.

(Short time skip)

"Hey do you smell something?" Edward asked.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled.

"Not that, the other smell."

"Yah."

"Hey look, there's the troll. It's going into the bathroom. Let's lock it in!"

"Good idea Edward."

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" Yelled a voice.

"You hear something?" Ron asked.

"Nope."

"Ok." With that the two stooges left, laving the voice to her fait.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Ok, biggest chapter I have written yet. I don't know when I shall update next. I am tired.

Also, my first one-shot was a slight success. **Kiba Wolf** was funny and gave me a nice review, so… props. The one-shot is called **WTF…Guns?**

I have gotten some unsavory reviews and I am unpleased with them.

Also, after I finish the first year, I will be trying to make the next two chapters years 2 & 3 so… little bit of a wait.

Will write later

fanbasher865


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, I am swamped with mid-terms so don't expect a great chapter.

Here is the next chapter of Archangel.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"_Thinking, writing, visions, and famous stuff"_

"**Goblin talking and spells"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would not be living with my parents.

AN: I do own all plots and characters I make though.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Archangel

Chapter 9

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Harry Pov

As I skidded around another corner, I heard a huge crash coming from behind a locked door. I held up my hand and yelled "**Bombarder**!" The door exploded inward. I rushed in while extending my wings to their full length. I looked around the bathroom assessing the situation: destroyed stalls, broken sinks, spraying water, knocked out girl, massive mountain troll… oh shit.

If it wasn't bad enough, it had to be a MOUNTAIN troll. The river trolls, no problem, forest trolls, bit of a work out, cave trolls, bit of a problem, but mountain trolls are the WORST! They have ticker skin, a repulsive stench steel strong nails and teeth, oh… and they are massive. What was worse was the fact that it was looking right at me with its club raised. "Awe crap." I mumbled as the club came down at me. I jumped back and rose into the air. (AN: are there any real bathrooms that big. I mean really.) I locked onto the troll as it was looking around for me. I held out my hand and yelled "**Gravitas**". The air around the troll stretched and bent while the ground beneath is cracked. Due to the increase of gravity caused by the spell, the troll lurched forward and hit its head on a wall making a sickening *crack*.

I glided down to see if the troll was dead or unconscious. I put my hand on its wrist and waited. *thump… thump* good, there was a pulse. With that, I stood up and looked over to the knocked out girl. I strode over and noticed a small pool of blood around her. "Celena I need your help." I called. Celena flashed in with her silver flames and looked over at the girl. Celena thrilled and swooped over to the girl. She started crying on the girl while I transformed my sword into a staff and called "**Divine art: Mystic Palms.**" My hands started to glow white and I placed them on the girls head and stomach. After a few minutes I knew it had worked so I stood up and placed a silver necklace in her pocket that had a silver cross with a blue staff painted behind it. With that done I flew out the window, off to the highest turret to sleep and regain my strength. Right after I dived out the window, the teachers rushed into the bathroom.

Dumbledore Pov

I barged into the bathroom and felt a large amount of holy energy. "_Strange_" I thought "_Why would there be any here_?" I looked over to the wall and saw Miss Granger slumped over against the wall. *sigh* No time to think about that, looks like there is work to be done.

------------------------------------The next morning-------------------------------------

Harry Pov

I woke up at about noon on November 1st on the turrets with the sun beaming down into my eyes. I looked around and saw a brown owl with a letter attached to its leg. I reached over and stroked the bird while taking off the letter. I sat up and opened it. It exploded and covered me in pink dye. A letter fluttered to the ground and I picked it up.

_Dear Harrykins, _

_I hope you go my letter. That is revenge for making us worry and look for you for years._

_**Hope you are wall and taking care of yourself.**_

_Thank you for the feathers, and allowing us to correspond with you._

_Anyways, go to Gringotts, the bank, and take the heir verification ritual. _

_**This will tell you if you are the heir to any families, or the lord to any families. Your father didn't take it and your brother failed it. Your father is only Lord Potter, so you may get something else in the lines.**_

_Also, be sure to check the vaults for anything of value. Be sure to go through the whole thing, and after, or before, ask the goblins for a list of your properties, assets, and monies. _

_Till next time cub._

_Padfoot/ Sirius, __**Mooney/ Remus, **__Spyfang/ Severus._

"_Interesting._" I thought. "_I guess I'll do it._" With that done, I flew off to Gringotts, wondering what I would have in store for myself.

-------------------------------------In the great hall-------------------------------------

"Edward Potter and Ronald Weasley you both lose one hundred house points each for insulting a student and making her cry, locking said girl in a bathroom with a troll which caused her injury, and having the gall to claim that you defeated the troll. You shall also be serving detention with Professor Snape for a month and detention with Filch for a month. And if you do anything remotely out of line again, I will have you both expelled!" Yelled Professor McGonagall.

----------------------------------------At Gringotts-----------------------------------------

I glided into Gringotts without any problems. Nobody was in the alley today probably because they all got drunk last night during Halloween. I marched up to the first goblin I saw and was about to speak when he said "**Welcome to Gringotts. How will I be serving you today?**" The goblin asked with a sneer, not looking up from his work.

"Master goblin" with that the goblins head looked up and froze. He looked at my wings and the white staff in my hands and he grew pail. "I would like to take the heir verification ritual done for my self please." The goblin just handed a piece of paper across and told me to put some blood in the box at the top. I cut myself with a dagger the goblin handed me and pushed my finger against the box.

_Harry James Potter_

_Of the House of Potter_

_Heir and possible lord to the following families_

_._

_Heir to the House of Potter (Father)_

_Heir to the House of Black (second Godfather)_

_Heir to the House of Lupin (Godfather)_

_Lord to the House of Gryffindor (Father) _

_Lord to the House of Pervell (Father)_

_Lord to the House of Starlight (Rebirth) (House of angels)_

_Lord to the House of Slytherin (Conquest through Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Lord to the House of Gaunt (Conquest through Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Command of Servant House of Malfoy (Conquest through their lord Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Command of Servant House of Lestrange (Conquest through their lord Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Command of Servant House of Parkinson (Conquest through their lord Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Command of Servant House of McNair (Conquest through their lord Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Command of Servant House of Crabe (Conquest through their lord Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Command of Servant House of Goyle (Conquest through their lord Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Command of Servant House of Carrow (Conquest through their lord Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_._

_Thank you for choosing Gringotts._

The goblin and I looked at that paper for a long time before I asked "What does Command of servant house and conquest mean?"

"**It means young Lord that you defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle and all the families that swore allegiance/ servitude to him must now follow you. You can also use their house seats on the Wizenmots. In total, you have five lord seats, three heir seats, and seven sub servant seats. At the time, you are able to have twelve votes on the Wizenmots, and fifteen after your father and godfathers die.**" The goblin explained.

"Ok, but why am I the lord and heir to all of these different houses?"

"**Simple, your brother sucks and you don't. Also, magic deemed you worthy to wield this amount of political power.**"

"Ok, but I have another question, what is Starlight and Pervell house?"

"**The Pervell house is the house of death. That house is believed to have the ability to beat death with three objects that death granted the family with. The Starlight family is a family that was made up of fallen angels and humans that had the ability to use **_**Grace**_**. This house is one of the few that still exists, thanks to you, from the time of Merlin and King Arthur. You technically are able to take control of the Wizenmots if you pull that card.**"

"Thank you master goblin. Also, may I have a list of valuables in my vaults"

The goblin shifted around some papers for a couple of minutes before handing me a piece of paper and saying "**Here you are young lord.**"

_House of Potter (Heir)_

_Heir vault: 100,000 Galleons_

_Potter heir ring_

_._

_House of Black (Heir)_

_Heir vault: 100,000 Galleons_

_Black heir ring_

_._

_House of Lupin (Heir)_

_Heir vault: 1,000 Galleons_

_Lupin heir ring_

_. _

_House of Gryffindor (Lord)_

_Gryffindor vaults: 21,243,589,207 Galleons and artifacts _

_Gryffindor lord ring_

_Gryffindor sword_

_1/4__th__ of Hogwarts_

_Gryffindor Manor_

_._

_House of Pervell (Lord)_

_Pervell vaults: 163,672,094,863 Galleons and artifacts_

_Pervell lord ring (Hollow)_

_Pervell family invisibility cloak (Hollow)_

_Pervell family elder wand (Hollow)_

_River and valley of Death (River and land around it)_

_._

_House of Starlight (Lord)_

_Starlight vaults: 3,234,719,457 Galleons and artifacts_

_Starlight lord ring_

_Starlight castle _

_Purifying orb of light (Ward casting artifact)_

_._

_House of Slytherin (Lord)_

_Slytherin vaults: 25,436,982,005 Galleons and artifacts_

_Slytherin lord ring_

_Slytherin knifes_

_Cauldron of pleanty_

_1/4__th__ of Hogwarts_

_Slytherin keep_

_._

_House of Gaunt (Lord)_

_Gaunt vaults: 2,348 Galleons_

_Gaunt lord ring_

_Gaunt family home_

_._

_(There are other items in the vaults)_

_(You are able to enter your sub servants' vaults and take what you will)_

_._

_Thank you for choosing Gringotts._

"Wow… that's a lot. What do you think I should do master goblin?" I asked.

He sat there, silent for a moment before saying "**I would personally drain your sub servants vaults and place the money in another one of your vaults. Your sub servants are/ were suspected death eaters in the wizarding world, but here at Gringotts we KNOW that they were and still are death eaters. If you don't know, death eaters kill, torture and rape for fun.**"

When I heard what a death eater was, I was pissed. "Drain their vaults, and can I do anything else to them?" I asked with rage in my voice.

The goblin smiled with a wicked gleam in his eye before saying "**You can take away all of their homes, properties, businesses, shares and vestments they have**."

"Do it." I ordered.

The goblin wrote on a piece of paper and sent it somewhere with another goblin. "**All finished Lord… um… what would you like to go by? I would suggest Starlight because of how old it is, or Pervell because of its obscurity.**"

I thought for a moment before I said "Starlight."

"**Ok Lord Starlight. Now all we have to do is have you put on the heir rings and lord rings so that you are recognized as a lord and legal adult in the wizarding world.**"

He handed me a box with eight rings in it. Two were green and silver (Gaunt and Slytherin), two were red and gold (Potter and Gryffindor), one was black (Black), one was white (Starlight), one was gray (Pervell), and one was amber and black (Lupin). (Just imagine what the rings look like.) I put the rings on and there was a slight glow around me.

"**Congratulations, you are now Lord Gryffindor-Pervell-Starlight-Slytherin-Gaunt, Heir apparent Potter-Black-Lupin and Liege lord to the Houses of Malfoy, Lestrange, Parkinson, McNair, Crabe, Goyle and Carrow. The notices for these actions shall be sent to the proper people, and I would suggest that you hide out for a bit. When the death eaters find out that you took everything away from them, except their Wizenmot seats, they will be calling for your blood. Don't worry though, we will put Lord Starlight on the notice and we will just tell them that you are their liege lord through a technicality. If that is all Lord Starlight?"**

"Yes thank you Master goblin. May your mines remain abundant." I said.

"**And may your vaults remain full Lord Starlight.**"

With that I walked off to the alley and flew off. I wanted to get back to heaven and tell Michael how I completed all of the challenges and about everything else that happened.

(Beyond this point in the chapter is just filler, until after the mirror of Erised scene.)

-----------This will just be a filler of the D.E. reactions, and everyone else's------------

(The same thing happens for all the D.E. and the ones in Azkaban will be given a letter)

Malfoy manor (similar for the other D.E.)

Lucius was eating lunch when a Gringotts owl flew in. He took the letter and read it. When he finished the letter he took a deep breath and yelled "LORD STARLIGHT MUST DIE! HOW DARE HE TAKE EVERYTHING!" little did Lucius know, the other D.E. were getting the same letter, as well as their heirs.

-------------------------------At Hogwarts in the great hall--------------------------------

Draco opened the letter, along with pansy, crabe and goyle, read it and threw a hissy fit. When the other students hard what happened, he became a nobody with no power.

------------------------------------------At Potter Manor-------------------------------------------

James got a letter from Gringotts and smiled. "At least he is ok." He murmured.

-------------------------------------Hogwarts dungeons-------------------------------------

"YAY! HE DID IT!" Sirius yelled with Severus and Remus holding their ears.

----------------------------------------In Heaven----------------------------------------

Harry Pov

"… and that's what happened." I finished telling Michael.

"Good work little one. Now that you have passed your test, we can get into the realy advanced stuff." Michael said.

"YAY"

-------------------------Time skip to the end of the school year-------------------------

Edward Pov

(Imagine that he did everything that happened in the first book, only he didn't have the invisibility cloak, he didn't have Hermione, and he doesn't know what is in the chamber. He is also NOT on the Quidditch team.)

"Hey Ron, lets go see what's underneath the trap door fluffy is guarding." Edward said.

"Ok." Said mo**ron. **

They walked down to the third floor without any problems until they came to the door.

"It's locked." Ron said.

"**Alomahora**." Edward said. To bad he said the spell wrong and caused the door to blow up. (You know what's funny, stupid people have the best luck.) Luckily, they came out un-hurt. "There, I opened it." They walked through the door and saw Fluffy asleep and a harp next to his ear. They jumped down through the trap door and fell through a plant that looked to be on fire. They walked down a corridor and came to a room that had a pile of bent keys with a big old fashioned one in the door. They walked through the door and came to a massive destroyed chess board. They walked through the door on the other side and came across a dead troll. They entered a new room that had a lot of bottles on it and fire on the other side.

"Now what?" asked Ron.

"Let's throw all the bottles into the fire to put it out." Edward suggested.

The mixture of the bottles put out the flames, but melted the stone and doorway. "Let's go." Edward said. When they were in the center of the room, Professor Quirrel came out from behind the mirror that was in the middle and shot a stunner at Ron who went down like the dead weight that he is.

"I was wondering when you would get here Mr. Potter." Quirrel said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, since I am going to kill you I might as well tell you." With that said, he took off his turban and I saw something on the back of his head.

"If you have a giant zit like that you should just pop it." I said.

"_I am not a zit._" The bump said. "_I am_ _Lord Voldomort. And you will get me the Sorcerers stone. After all, it's in your pocket._"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a red rock. "This thing?" I asked.

"_Yes_" he hissed. "_Bring it here._"

I walked forward to hand it to him… when I tripped. I put my hands out in front of me to stop my self, but the Sorcerers stone was in my right hand, and it shattered when I hit the ground.

Voldomort and I stared at the mess for a moment before he screamed "_You fool! You just destroyed it! I will kill you and then I will kill your brother!_"

"Why would you go after him? He's useless."

"_You fool, he is the real Boy-Who-Lived! You are useless!_" Voldymoldy screamed.

"What are you saying?" As I stepped back.

"_You are not the one who beat me. Your brother is._" He said snidely.

I was in shock. I was still backing up until I tripped on my robe and fell into the mirror. It shattered and a piece flew into Quirrel/ Voldomorts head, killing them/ him.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Edward Pov

I woke up in the infirmary and saw Dumbledore next to my bed. "What happened Edward?"

"Headmaster, it was Voldomort, he said that I'm not the Boy-Who-Lived!"

The headmaster paled and whipped out his wand and said "**Legilimens**". I felt the memories of tonight fly through my head. They stopped all of a sudden and I heard Dumbledore say "I am sorry Edward, **Obliviate**."

----------------------------End of the school year feast-------------------------------

Dumbledore Pov

"_I can't let anybody find out that Edward is not the Boy-Who-Lived, at least, not yet_." I thought. "Well, another year gone. Now, there are some last minute points to award. 100 points to Edward Potter for saving the Sorcerers stone, and 100 points to Ronald Weasley for going with him. It looks like Slytherin wins." I spoke. "_I will have to find Harry and ask for forgiveness. I need him to defeat Voldomort. The prophecy must be fulfilled."_

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

(Sneak peek for later chapter) (A possible scene)

Edward crept forward. He still couldn't see the dragon. He wondered out loud "I wonder where the stupid lizard i…" *Fwamp* that was the sound of the "Stupid lizards" tail smashing into Edwards body. *Smash* went Edwards body as he hit the arena wall. The crowd was silent before Lee Jordan announced "EPIC FAIL!" with that said the crowd went wild with cheers. "Due to Edwards inability to continue, he fails this round, gets no points, and loses his egg."

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Ok, Dumbledore is coocoo, but old people usually are.

Info:

Hermione just threw out the necklace and never became Edwards friend.

I got tired in the middle of writing this chapter, so it may not be the best.

**Poll**:

Should people learn that Harry is an angel when he comes to school during the triwizard tournament?

Should people learn that Harry is the BWL in 2nd, 3rd, or 4th year? Depending on the answer depends on when the story will end.

Should the possible scene be a real scene?

Should I put my other fan fic Jesters Jest on a hiatus?

Also, I got 2 new ideas for fan fics.

1 is Dark Angel where harry is adopted (through blood ritual) into the black family and receives creature blood inheritance.

2 is Hydra where Hogwarts gets a new class called battle magic and the teacher is arguably one of the 3 most powerful wizards ever.

These are my ideas. So… yah. Tell me if any of the ideas are good.

Thank you everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not up-dating in forever. I had midterms and papers due. I was swamped. I am still swamped. I also have a lot of projects on the way… but I will write on.

Here is the next chapter of Archangel.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"_Thinking, writing, visions, and famous stuff"_

"**Goblin talking and spells"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would not be living with my parents.

AN: I do own all plots and characters I make though.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Archangel

Chapter 10

This chapter is dedicated to Suichi's Water because they made me smile.

----------------------------Heaven, Harrys room (before 2nd year)-----------------------------

(After his birthday)

Harry Pov

*Sigh* The bed is so warm, the blankets so soft and the surrounding is so peaceful. *Sigh* I'll just wait until it is time to get up.

…

…

…

*Splash* "AHHHHHHHH! DAMN IT XANDER!" I screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You deserved it brat. You were gone for so long last year and I am making up for lost time." He said in a devious way while I scowled at him. "Besides, Michael is waiting in the kitchen to talk to you and he told me to wake you up."

"Fine…" I grumbled out.

…5 minutes later…

I walked into the kitchen and saw Michael eating a piece of angel food cake. (AN: it's what angels eat. XD)

He smiled at me and motioned for me to sit down. "What did you want to talk to me about Michael?" I asked.

He smiled at me and said "You have another mission."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. "YAY! I get to see Remus!" I yelled.

"What about the others?" Michael asked.

"Oh yah, them to." I mumbled. I had been writing letters back and forth with Remus, Sirius and Severus for a while now. They write to me and tell me about what is happening down on earth and I tell them about pranking techniques that I learned up here.

"You do realize that you have to do your mission BEFORE you go and see them… right?" Michael told me with an accusing glare.

"OH COME ON! IT WAS ONE TIME!" I yelled.

"You blew up a third of Diagon Alley and half of Nockturn Alley with those three miscreants. Then you went and flooded Gringotts. After that you…"

"Ok, ok I'll finish the mission first." I grumbled.

"Good. Now your mission is to find a Horcrux of Tom Riddle AKA Voldomort. It is in the shape of a diary. It has been located in Diagon Alley, but it was moving so we don't know where it went after that." Michael explained.

"So how do I find it?" I asked.

"Since it was in the shape of a diary, it is a safe bet it is in the hands of a child. Now because most young children don't like writing it is a safe bet that the child is of age to go to Hogwarts. Another thing is that it will probably be a girl that has it because it is "un cool" for boys to have diaries."

"Oh… so how am I supposed to get the Horcrux? If it's at Hogwarts, it will be protected by very powerful wards; and if I get by the wards I will have to look through a lot of dorm rooms to find the stupid thing." I explained.

*Sigh* "Gee, I don't know. Maybe you could look for the taint that the thing is giving off with your aura reading abilities and track it down. After all, a thing like that will leave a taint on whoever touches or uses it." Michael said sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll find the thing. Are there any limits on my power this time?" I asked.

Michael hesitated a moment before saying "Yes, but there may be a need to use your sword. So the limits are the same as the last time you had a mission at Hogwarts, but you are allowed to use your swords full potential."

I looked at him for a moment before cautiously saying "Ok, but I have one more question."

"Sure, what is it?" Michael asked.

"What's a Horcrux?"

*Sigh* "A Horcrux is… evil. A Horcrux is a container for a piece of someone's soul who is truly evil. It requires the murder of an innocent and the person who murders must enjoy killing. The murderer must then bathe in the blood of the one they murdered with an object they wish to put a piece of their soul into. This is how one is formed an unfortunately, this gives it a protection that is nearly impenetrable. This ritual makes the Horcrux nearly indestructible. Only _Fiendfire,_ basilisk venom, an elvish blade or our swords of light are capable of destroying one. Does that answer your question little one?" Michael said with a pale face.

I stared at Michael with a pale face and stammered "Yah… th… that's fine."

"Good, now you have a year at most to finish. Don't let me down." He said.

With that, I flew to my room, packed for my mission, called Celina and flew to the portal that would take me to earth. "_This mission is going to suck_." I thought.

I hate being right.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Suichi's Water I LOVE YOU! Your review made me laugh, smile and jump around my room… really, it did. I was so happy that somebody loved Jasper. After all, it's JASPER!

**INFO**: This chapter is short, I know, I wrote it so you don't have to tell me that. I just wrote this chapter to get back into writing fan-fics. BTW, midterms SUCK!

**INFO**: Luna will know instantly that Harry is an Archangel because… she's Luna. Nuf said.

_**CHALLENGE! **_**A Harry Potter and True Blood cross over. **

**Harry goes to Tom Bon (sp?) to: **

**1) Get away from everyone after the war **

**2) Find family there which happens to be Sukies family (grandma is Harrys great aunt or something) **

**3) Other **

That's all for now

fanbasher865


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE**: Harrys aura sight can see the taint of a Horcrux and the Horcrux its self, but him and the other angels can not see through the ancient wards that surround Hogwarts. Also, the reason they lost the Horcrux in the first place is… (ruffling of note book pages) crap… um… just because. Also, Michael gave Harry the one year time limit because Harry may want to visit people in the mortal realm, also because the wards may interfere with his sight.

**NOTE**: Heeeres Luna. BWAHAHAHAHA!

So…so many reviews. I didn't think this many people liked this story. I mean sure I got a review here and there but I thought that it was only a couple of people (like 20 tops) but I got so many reviews (38!). Also, this was mainly just a way to see how many people actually read what I write. I thank all of you for the reviews, except those few negative ones, and I will write… WITH INSPIRATION!

'BOBO THE CHIMP!' he looks over 'LETS HIT IT' he hits the big red button 'BOOM!'

As promised here is the next chapter of Archangel.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"YELLING"

"_Thinking, writing, visions, and famous stuff"_

"**Goblin talking and spells"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would not be living with my parents.

AN: I do own all plots and characters I make though.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Archangel

Chapter 11

This chapter is dedicated to Suichi's Water because they are still awesome.

Also, trying this chapter without Pov's. Tell me if I did good/bad.

------------------------------------Last Time--------------------------------------

"_This mission is going to suck_." I thought.

I hate being right.

------------------------Now- A Week after the Welcome Feast- At night------------------------

*_SPLASH_* "DAMN IT!" Harry screamed. "First I hit that low flying bird, then I had to dodge that stupid plane, then a cloud soaks my wings and now I fall into the Black Lake. WHY ME!"

As you can see, Harry has had a bad day so far… Oh well, that's life.

Harry grumbled about stupid missions as he swam to the side of the lake to dry out his wings.

"You know, you really shouldn't make so much noise. The popularius-diggers will show up if you keep screaming." Spoke a dreamy voice.

Harry spun around to see who it was that had spoken and fond himself staring into two eyes that were like pools of liquid mercury. "Err… what?" Harry asked.

"Popularius-diggers, they are these nasty things that try to get into everybody else's business. Oh, and before I forget, my name is Luna Lovegood Mr. Archangel. What may I call you?" Luna asked.

Harry froze when he heard this young girl call him an archangel. "My name is Harry." He said cautiously "But how did you know what I was?" he asked.

Luna just looked at him funny for a minute before saying "I can see things in a way that other people are unable to see." Luna said mysteriously with a smile upon her face.

"Um… what do you mean?" Harry asked.

Luna motioned for him to come closer, so he stood up and leaned in so that he could hear her. "It's a secret." She whispered with a giggle at the end.

"Uh-huh"

"Come on now. You need to hide or the popularius-diggers will find you." Luna said while turning around and walking away.

"Alright." Harry muttered and followed, while wondering where this odd girl was taking him.

------Slight flash back (to Diagon alley shopping)(Inside of Flourish and Blots)--------

(after he gets grabbed by Lockheart)

"Now remember Edward, be safe with Ron and stay away from the filth in Knokturn Alley." The bitc… I mean Lily said.

"Ok mom." Said Edward. "Come on Ron, lets go and look at the new racing broom."

"Ok" said Weasley child #6. with that the two boys ran out of the store, never noticing Malfoy senior dropping a diary into Ginny's cauldron.

----------------------------------Present time (With Harry)------------------------------------

"Here we are." Said Luna while stopping in front of a mermaid statue on the forth floor.

"Um… where is here?" harry asked.

"Hehe, here is here silly, but this here is here next to a statue of a beautiful salt water mermaid(1) that hides a wonderful place." Luna spoke mysteriously. With that the climbed up the mermaids' tale and kissed her on the mouth.

The mermaid started giggling and said "While I don't swing that way, you may pass young princess." The mermaid then moved her arm and a section of the wall opened up.

"Come on, follow me." Luna said as she slipped through the new hole in the wall.

Harry followed her through and came upon something amazing. "What is this?" He asked.

"This, is a room I found three days ago when I got lost. I decided to call it the helpful room, or the H-room for short. "

The room itself was massive, around half the size of the great hall with a warm roaring fire off to the left side. The ceeling was well over twenty feet above with large arches for support. The floor was covered in large fur pelts and rugs and the walls were painted red and gold with the Gryffindor symbol on each. There were large plushy chairs surrounding a large oak table with a mountain of preserved food piled upon it.

"Um… Luna"

"Yes Harry."

"I think this may be Gryffindors' secret chamber."

"Oh, it is, but the H-room is a much lovelier name. Don't you think?"

"Sure…" Harry said with apprehension lacing his voice.

"Oh well, I must go and you have something to find. You can use this room as long as you need. Good bye. Oh, and watch out for nargles. " With that Luna turned on her heel and skipped out of the room humming an out of tune song.

"Well that was… different."

-------------------------------Time skip to Halloween morning---------------------------------

"Hello young Edward and Ronald." Said Sir Nicholas.

"Hey Nick"

"Hey"

"Would the two of you do me the pleasure of coming to my death-day party?"

"Uhh… sure?"

"Ok"

"Excellent."

------------------------------Time skip to Halloween night--------------------------------

(tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber walking back from the D.D. party)

"…and did you see what they were serving to eat?" asked Edward.

"Yah, moldy fish, blue furry cake and rotten fruit. Eugh!" Ron complained.

"Anyways, let's see what there is to eat in the great hall."

"Ok."

[They completely missed the petrified rat… I mean cat and the message.]

---------------------------------------Flash to the H-room-----------------------------------------

Harry sat up with a start, gasping for breath. He had heard a noise that sounded like Parseltongue in the walls. "There must be a snake somewhere in the castle." He muttered.

--------------------------------------Next moring----------------------------------------

Everybody was talking about the current attack on Filtch's cat and the message that was written on the wall. "**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemy of the heir, beware!**" But one blond haired little first year was currently walking up to the forth floor. After a few minutes she kissed a mermaid statue and walked into the room that the action caused.

"Good morning Mr. Angel." Luna said with her usual airy voice.

"Good morning Luna, how are you?" Harry asked.

"I am well. Thank you for asking. The reason I am here is to tell you that there was an attack by something last night near Miss Myrtle's bathroom." She said.

"What kind of attack?"

"Oh, Mr. Filch had his cat petrified and there was a message on the wall that said **The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemy of the heir, beware!**"

"That doesn't sound good. Last time it was opened a girl died. Hey, do you think you can do something for me?"

"Of course Harry, all you have to do is ask."

"Can you look out for anything strange that may be happening around the school, like any of the students acting strange?"

"Of course." She replied excitedly.

"Thanks Luna."

-------------------------------------Flash---------------------------------------

(Edward it attempting to make a pollyjuice potion with Ron so that they can prove that Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin)

"Ok, it is ready!" Edward pronounced.

"But the book says…" Ron said cautiously.

"IT. IS. READY." Edward yelled forcefully.

"Um… ok."

With that, they scooped the potion into two flasks and threw it back.

.

.

.

*THUMP*

*THUMP*

An hour later they were found by Lavender Brown who took pity on them and called a teacher. When they got to the hospital wing Madame Porphry ran a scan on them an found reminisce of a botched polyjuice potion which caused them to pass out and to have loose bowls for a month.

McGonagall was pissed and took 100 points from each and gave them a month of detention with Professor Snape so that he could teach them the finer points of potion making.

------------------------------------------A.A.--------------------------------------------

Ok, here is part 1 of year 2. there will be at least 1 more part… probably 2. oh, and if you can guess what will happen to Edward and Ron, the next chapter will be dedicated to you.

**(1)-** there are 2 types of mermaids. The first type is the fresh water mermaids of Hogwarts that look more like a fish, about 70%, then human. The second type of mermaid is the salt water type like Ariel from _The Little Mermaid._

**INFO**: I said it once, but I will say it again, there shall only be 3 horcruxes in this story; the diary, Nagini, and Harrys' scar.

**NOTE**: I write in the Pov way because I am not the best writer. I tried writing normal this chapter, but I will need at least 3 people to tell me if I did good.

_**CHALLENGE! **_**A Harry Potter and True Blood cross over. **

**Harry goes to Bon Temps (sp?) to: **

**1) Get away from everyone after the war **

**2) Find family there which happens to be Sukies family (grandma is Harrys great aunt or something) **

**3) Other **

_**CHALLENGE! **_**A Harry Potter and Mar cross over.**

That's all for now

fanbasher865


End file.
